eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: C
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. C * 1986 Cabaret * 2008 Cafe Daikanyama: Sweet Boys 「カフェ代官山 ～Sweet Boys～」 * 2008 Café Isobe 「純喫茶磯辺」 (Junkissa Isobe) * 2003 Café Lumière 「珈琲時光」 (Kohi Jiko) * 2006 Cain's Descendant * 2004 Calamari Wrestler, The 「いかレスラー」 (Ika Wrestler) * 2001 Calmi Cuori Appassionati 「冷靜と情熱のあいだ」 (Reisei to Jonetsu no Aida) * 2005 Canary 「カナリア」 * 1985 Capone Cries a Lot * 2007 Captain Tokio * 2004 Captive Files III * 1986 Captured for Sex 2 * 1987 Carefree Goddesses * 1985 Caribe: Symphony of Love * 1981 Carnival In the Night 「闇のカーニバル」 (Yami no Carnival) * 2006 I Carry the Ticket of Eternity * 1988 Carmen 1945 * 2007 Carved 「口裂け女」 (Kuchisake Onna) * 2008 Carved 2 「口裂け女2」 (Kuchisake Onna 2) * 2004 Casshern * 1974 Castle of Sand, The 「砂の器」 (Suna no Utsuwa) * 2006 Cat-Eyed Boy 「猫目小僧」 (Nekome Kozo) * 2006 Cat Girl Kiki 「萌えキュン＠MOVIE 猫耳少女キキ」 (Moekyun@Movie Nekomimi Shojo Kiki) * 1983 Catch, The * 2006 Catch a Wave * 2006 Catchball-ya 「キャッチボール屋」 * 1997 Cat's Eye * 2008 Cat's Whiskers, The 「ねこのひげ」 (Neko ni Hige) * 1967 Ceremony of Disbanding 「解散式」 (Kaisanshiki) * 1967 Certain Killer, A * 1989 CF Girl * 2007 Chacha: Tengai no Onna 「茶々 天涯の貴妃」 * 2000 Chance to Die, A * 2008 Chameleon: Long Goodbye 「カメレオン」 * 2000 Chaos 「カオス」 * 1988 Chaos of Flowers, A 「華の乱」 (Hana no Ran) * 1999 Charisma 「カリスマ」 * 2005 Chateau de Roses * 2006 Check It Out, Yo! * 1991 Checkmate * 2008 Cheer Cheer Cheer! 「フレフレ少女」 (Fure Fure Shojo) * 2006 Cheerful Gang Turns the Earth, A (Yoki na Gyangu ga Chikyu o Mawasu) * 1972 Cherry Blossom Fire Gang * 1990 Cherry Orchard, The 「櫻の園」 (Sakura no Sono) * 2008 Cherry Orchard, The 「櫻の園」 (Sakura no Sono) * 2006 Cherry Pie 「チェリーパイ」 * 2008 Chesuto! 「チェスト！」 * 2006 Chibi Maruko-chan * 1993 Chibusa * 1980 Chichi yo Haha yo! * 2002 Chicken Heart * 2008 Chii-chan Yuukyuu no Mukou 「ちーちゃんは悠久の向こう」 * 2000 Chiisana Eki de Oriru * 2008 Chiisana Koi no Monogatari 「ちいさな恋のものがたり」 * 1982 Chijoku no Heya * 1998 Chikan Densha: Benten no Oshiri * 1998 Chikan Hakusho 8 「痴漢白書8」 * 2005 Chikan Otoko 「痴漢男」 * 1984 Chikan to Sukart * 2006 Children * 2008 Children of the Dark 「闇の子供たち」 (Yami no Kodomo-tachi) * 1987 Children on the Island * 1971 Chimimoryo: A Soul of Demons * 2001 Chinese Dinner * 1996 Chinpira 「チンピラ」 * 1994 Chinpira Jingi: Gokuraku Tonbo 「チンピラ仁義 極楽とんぼ」 * 2000 Chinpira: Two Punks * 2004 Chirusoku no Natsu * 2006 Chiyo * 2001 Chloe 「クロエ」 * 2005 'Cho' Kowai Hanashi the Movie: Yami no Eigasai * 2008 Chocolate 「チョコレート」 * 2006 Chofu Airport, The * 2002 Choice of Hercules, The * 2000 Chong * 2006 Chosyu Five * 1994 Chounouryoku-sha: Michi Eno Tabibito * 2005 Christmas in August 「8月のクリスマス」 (8-gatsu no Christmas) * 2006 Christmas on July 24th Avenue 「7月24日通りのクリスマス」 (7/24 Dori no Christmas) * 2001 Chushingura 1/47 * 2007 Cinderella Formula 「受験のシンデレラ」 (Juken no Cinderella) * 1989 Circus Boys * 1970 City of Beasts * 2000 City of Lost Souls, The 「漂流街」 (Hyoryu-gai) * 1960 Clandestine Zero Line * 2008 Clearness 「クリアネス」 * 2008 Climber's High 「クライマーズ・ハイ」 * 1976 Cloistered Nun: Runa's Confession * 1996 Close Your Eyes and Hold Me * 2007 Closed Note 「クローズド・ノート」 * 2000 Colorful * 2006 Colors * 1986 Comic Magazine * 2007 Coming With My Brother! 「お姉ちゃん、弟といく」 * 1989 Company-Sponsored Funeral * 2001 Concent 「コンセント」 * 2004 Concrete 「コンクリート」 * 2006 Confessions of a Dog * 1985 Congratulatory Speech * 1982 Conquest * 1967 Contraceptive Revolution * 1975 Cops vs. Thugs 「県警対組織暴力」 (Kenkei Tai Soshiki Boryoku) * 1999 Coquille * 2008 Corazon de Melon 「コラソン de メロン」 * 2003 Cosmetic * 1991 Cosmos * 1988 Crane * 1956 Crazed Fruit * 1981 Crazed Fruit * 1988 Crazy Boys * 1984 Crazy Family, The * 2000 Crazy Lips 「発狂する唇」 (Hakkyousuru Kuchibiru) * 1966 Crazy da yo: Kisotengai * 1969 Crazy no Daibakuhatsu * 1966 Crazy Daisakusen * 1967 Crazy Dayo Tenkamuteki * 1968 Crazy Mexico Dai Sakusen * 1969 Crazy no Buchamukure Daihakken * 1965 Crazy no Daiboken * 1962 Crazy no Hanayome to Shichinin no Nakama * 1967 Crazy no Kaito Jibako * 1966 Crazy no Musekinin Shimizu Minato * 1970 Crazy no Nagurikomi Shimizu Minato * 1967 Crazy Ogon Sakusen * 1963 Crazy Sakusen: Kudabare! Musekinin * 1963 Crazy Sakusen: Sentehissho * 2004 Cream Lemon * 2005 Cream Lemon: Ami's Diary * 2007 Cream Lemon 6 * 2008 Cream Lemon: The End of the Trip 「くりいむレモン 旅のおわり」 (Cream Lemon: Tabi no Owari) * 1993 Crepe * 1994 Crest of Betrayal 「忠臣蔵外伝 四谷怪談」 (Chushingura Gaiden: Yotsuya Kaidan) * 2007 Cricket Girl, The 「こほろぎ嬢」 (Korogijyo) * 2006 Crickets * 1973 Criminal Woman: Killing Melody * 2000 Crimson Pistol: Forever (Kurenai no Kenju: Yo Eien ni) * 2005 Cromartie High: The Movie 「魁!!クロマティ高校 THE MOVIE」 (Sakigake!! Kuromati Koko: The Movie) * 2000 Crossing, The 「ボクの、おじさん THE CROSSING」 (Boku no Ojisan: The Crossing) * 2007 Crows Zero 「クローズ ZERO」 * 2009 Crows Zero II 「クローズ ZERO 2」 * 1954 Crucified Lovers, The * 2005 Cruel Stone, The * 2004 Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World 「世界の中心で、愛をさけぶ」 (Sekai no Chushin de, Ai o Sakebu) * 2004 Crying Wind, The * 1997 Cure 「キュア」 * 1992 Curse, Death & Spirit 「本当にあった怖い話 呪死霊」 (Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi: Jushiryou) * 2004 Cursed * 2001 Cursed Tape, The 「呪音～呪われたテープ」 (Ju-on: Norowareta Tape) * 2005 Curtain Call * 2005 Custom Made 10.30 * 2003 Cutie Girl: Bishoujo Bowler Kikiippatsu 「キューティーガール 美少女ボウラー危機一発」 * 2004 Cutie Honey 「キューティーハニー」 * 2008 Cyborg She 「僕の彼女はサイボーグ」 (Boku no Kanojo wa Cyborg) * 1987 Cyclops